


【授翻】Decay

by Just_FantaSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Kneeling, M/M, Manipulation, Mpreg, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Submissive Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, Touch-Starved, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_FantaSea/pseuds/Just_FantaSea
Summary: 站在中庭里的男人终于走动了，顺着台阶缓缓走向西迪厄斯的皇座。安纳金看着眼前的景象，屏住了呼吸。他小心地坐下，一只手放在自己微微隆起的腹部，那里熟睡着安纳金无忧无虑的孩子，对他们父亲的暴行一无所知。不，不是暴行。所有这些死亡都是开创一个和平新纪元的必经之路。安纳金做了他该做的。“到我这里来，亲爱的（dear one）。”欧比旺命令道，轻柔的话语在漆黑空旷的墙壁间回荡。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【授翻】Decay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Decay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935221) by [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/pseuds/BeanieBaby). 



> 原作者的话总结一下，这里的欧比旺从不曾是绝地，当他遇到安纳金时，他假装自己是某个星球的议员代表，并且打算把他从帕尔帕廷那里抢过来。欧比旺有一把光剑，但它是金色的，就像不朽帝国的那些一样。

“我完成了。”

皇帝的空王座下的孤独身影没有做出任何回应。他穿着纯洁的白色长袍，赤褐色的头发灼灼燃烧着，像一团将死之火的余烬。安纳金从前的师父，达斯·西迪厄斯，打了漂亮的一仗，但是安纳金更加强大，最终他用屠杀绝地的方式杀死了他。他挥舞武器的那只手臂开始筋疲力尽地颤抖，复仇的感觉冲击着他。他攥紧了拳头，无视伤口带来的麻木的疼痛。西迪厄斯在他右侧肋骨上划了一道口子，他的袍子被血浸透了。一滴红色从容不迫地滚下他的臂甲，悬停在他紧握的指关节上，最终坠落至地板。

安纳金忽视了它，等待着。

站在中庭里的男人终于走动了，顺着台阶缓缓走向西迪厄斯的皇座。安纳金看着眼前的景象，屏住了呼吸。他小心地坐下，一只手放在自己微微隆起的腹部，那里熟睡着安纳金无忧无虑的孩子，对他们父亲的暴行一无所知。不，不是暴行。所有这些死亡都是开创一个和平新纪元的必经之路。安纳金做了他该做的。

“到我这里来，亲爱的（dear one）。”欧比旺命令道，轻柔的话语在漆黑空旷的墙壁间回荡。

他立刻行动了，长袍末端扫着靴子沙沙作响。安纳金跪在皇座脚下，从西迪厄斯的腰带上取下他的光剑。他像献上战利品一样把它献给欧比旺，后者带着平静的微笑接过了它。他的手指滑过维达头盔上干涸的血滴，然后解开封锁举过他的头顶。蓝色和金色的眼睛相撞。

“干得不错。”

听到这简单的赞赏，他颤抖着呼气，紧绷感从他疼痛的身体析去。欧比旺捧起安纳金光滑的脸颊，安纳金靠向他的抚摸，吞下一声呜咽。自从上次独处已经过去好久了，那样的时刻如此稀有，每一次都时隔好久。安纳金憎恨他们的爱被迫成为偷来的匆匆一瞥和仓促的抚摸，然而现在皇帝已死，他们之间再无束缚，他终于可以自由地追随自己的欲念。

“安纳金。”欧比旺低声说。他在座位上微微调整了一下姿势，敞开双膝。安纳金不需要其他多余的暗示。

他戴着手套的双手颤抖着，小心地解开他精致的腰带，在淡淡的乳白色上涂上锈色的血迹。欧比旺总穿白色。白色很配他，美丽优雅的他。而只有安纳金配得上触碰他，可以播下他的种子，让它们生长。

他虔诚地亲吻着欧比旺光滑柔软的腹部，双子的原力标志像两颗微型超新星一样明亮耀眼。他们已经如此强大了。冰冷的手指穿过他浓密的卷发，安纳金呻吟着，欧比旺的手指在他的头顶收紧，引起阵阵刺痛。这让安纳金的臀部不由自主地抽动。

“你可以之后再崇拜他们。”欧比旺指引着安纳金来到他的腿间，声音里透露着一丝笑意。“现在我需要你。”

他毫不犹豫地吞入半硬的阴茎，欧比旺熟悉的气息如此安心，在他起伏的头颅四周散发着舒适愉悦的雾气。安纳金把鼻子压上欧比旺阴茎根部整洁的淡褐色毛发，呻吟着。笼罩在上方的身影发出一声柔和愉悦的叹息。在粗暴的入侵中，安纳金的眼角涌上宽慰的泪水。他闭上眼睛，感受到潮湿的水珠滑落他的脸颊。

 _使用我。_ 他对欧比王说。不，他恳求。

安纳金吐出他的阴茎然后再次吞入，欧比旺的双手在大腿上克制地握成拳，硬挺的阴茎挺入安纳金毫无保护的喉咙。他忍住咽反射，强迫自己放松。他的喉咙灼烧着，但他迎接疼痛像一位旧友。每当这样的时刻，安纳金脑海里声音都会安静下来，那些沉重的负罪感和不确定在欧比旺充满爱意的抚摸里融化。在这里他被需要，被珍爱。安纳金就要成为双胞胎的父亲了。这才是最重要的。

其他一切潜在的威胁——他曾经的朋友，残破不堪的绝地武士团，西斯——都会离他们远去在地狱里腐烂。

这是保护他的家人的唯一方法。

欧比旺的手指从他的头发滑下，轻轻按压着他的下巴，将安纳金拉出盘旋的思绪。他抬头对欧比旺迷茫地眨眨眼。欧比旺白皙的皮肤微微泛红，坚硬的阴茎塞着安纳金的喉咙，只有这些在证明他蓬勃的欲望。安纳金凹下面颊，更加卖力地吮吸。欧比旺颤抖着闭上眼睛。他嘴里的性器抽搐着，苦涩的温暖在安纳金的舌头上扩散。低低呻吟着，他把它们尽数吞下，他的阴茎因渴望触碰而疼痛不已。欧比旺抬起右脚，靴子暗示性地踩上他胯部的黑色盔甲，安纳金抽身，发出一声被呛到的呻吟。他拱起身子，战栗在突然而来的、痛苦的快感里。

欧比旺把自己裹进袍子整理好，站了起来。

从西迪厄斯的王座望去，金属和玻璃钢织成的蛛网俯瞰着科洛桑，那里曾潜行着501军团身着重装战甲的克隆人部队。欧比旺在窗前停下脚步。安纳金注视着他的背影，框在这座城市人造的光辉中。

 _神明一般_ 是唯一浮现在他脑海的词汇。

欧比旺转向他抬起一只手，张开手掌期待着他。安纳金爬起来，步履笨拙地迈向这个无言的命令。他勃起的阴茎上覆盖着的盔甲折磨着他，但他没有理会，走到落地窗前站到欧比旺身旁，充满占有欲地贴上他的后背。

“我们终于迎来了和平。”欧比旺低头俯视着克隆人大军喃喃道。“千年以来的第一次，不再有西斯或绝地。只有我们。”

安纳金把脸埋进欧比旺的颈窝，那些灵巧的手指松开了他的盔甲，把他勃发的、渗着前液的性器握在手掌，安纳金发出潮湿的喘息。这触感让他的膝盖无力支撑。

“看，我的爱。”欧比旺贴着他的脸颊低语。“抬头看看你为我们的孩子建立的帝国。”

他抽泣着攀上高潮，在欧比旺的触碰下浑身震颤着，滚烫的精液顺着他的大腿流下。他下意识向那个快活的、紧握着的拳头挺动着，贪婪地把这个稍小的男人紧紧抱在胸前，湿润的嘴唇虔诚地吻着欧比旺暴露的喉咙。

欧比旺把他们的手指交握在一起，把安纳金的手掌覆在自己微微隆起的腹部，将一个充满爱意的吻印在安纳金的嘴角。

“这是我们给你的礼物，卢克和莱娅。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者后记：后来，莱娅在她两位父亲的指导下成为了帝国最可怕的审判官。但是卢克与光明面的联系太强（因为他的妹妹完全忽视了那个难以听懂的老原力青蛙鬼但是他没有？）所以逃跑了，和Ahsoka和Rex一起加入了反抗军。
> 
> 翻译这篇好爽！我好喜欢西斯欧比旺！原作真的写的好美呜呜呜。


End file.
